


Don't Stop Believin'

by AlgotTheGreat



Category: Rock of Ages (2012), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 80s AU, Alcohol, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lotura - Freeform, M/M, Matt and Lonny are the same person, Musical References, Rock and Roll, Romance, Shatt, The AU no-one asked for, klance, rock of ages AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgotTheGreat/pseuds/AlgotTheGreat
Summary: Lance was on his way to greater things. He had booked a one-way ticket straight from Varadero to Hollywood. His family had always told him that there were no life for him back in Cuba, they wanted him to get out of there and become something great.Keith went through his shift like always and pushed past sweaty rockers to collect empty bottles and replacing them with new ones. He loved his job, but he would much rather be on the stage.





	1. Just Like Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> The Rock of Ages AU no one asked for.  
> You have probably seen the movie/musical if you clicked on this, so I don't know how much explaining that needs to be done.
> 
> I kinda wanna point out that English isn't my first language and this is the first fanfic that I've written, so there will be some mistakes and I will try correcting them when I have the time.

 

Lance was on his way to greater things. He had booked a one-way ticket straight from Varadero to Hollywood. His family had always told him that there were no life for him back in Cuba, they wanted him to get out of there and become something great.

So there he was, on a bus headed to Hollywood; the place where dreams come true. With his headset on, and rock music on the highest volume, he looked out of the window and began to worry about what he had actually gotten himself into. Where would he live?  He should probably get a job soon. He didn't know anyone in Hollywood, what had he been thinking of?

But then he saw the lights, and oh how beautiful it was. All his worries blew away when he got off the bus and started walking on the roads of The Strip that were filled with all different kinds of people. Young women walking up to him and eyeing him up and down, but turning their heads when he gives them a confident smile. He could hear music coming from different bars and clubs that he walked past. He couldn't get enough of it.   

*

It was a busy night at Voltron Bar and Stage. People were drinking like crazy and the band playing really had worked up the crowd. It was needed because the one and only The Galras had their last show tonight. Keith went through his shift like always and pushed past sweaty rockers to collect empty bottles and replacing them with new ones. He loved his job, but he would much rather be on the stage.

"Hunk, how are we holding up?" Keith asked the main chef of Voltron Bar as he put the bottles he had collected under the dish.

"You should probably ask Pidge that question, she's been mixing drinks like there is no tomorrow" Hunk said and pointed at the stressed 18 year old screaming at some drunk old man.

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU ANOTHER DRINK CARLOS!!" Pidge shouted over the loud music, making heads turn her way.

"Looks like Carlos is the first guy I will be throwing out tonight, huh?" Keith smirked and went over to the bar to help Pidge out.

"Go, Keith! Save the day!" Hunk cheered and Keith flipped him off making him laugh.

*

Lance was standing on a street opposite of the legendary Voltron Bar. His favourite bands all started there and he had about 10 records recorded in that very building. All those records were in his suitcase because he would be dead before he left them at home. Each carried a different kind of memory, and it was obvious that he wanted to have them with him when everything else was new.

Out of nowhere a man suddenly stood in front of Lance with a grin on his face.

"Hello there handsome, you new here?"

"Yes, I am.." Lance answered sceptical, not knowing what some stranger could want from him.

"Welcome to The Strip, and Hollywood! And that's a nice suitcase, mind if I.."

The man then started pulling it and snatched it out of Lance's hands and started running. A guy from the other side of the street noticed and started running after the thief, Lance did too. But none of them could get ahead of the man running and laughing with Lance's suitcase behind him.

"Are you okay?" The guy who had helped out asked Lance as he walked up to him, out of breath.

"He stole my records... and my money... shit!" Lance didn't know what to do, that's all he had with him that reminded him of home.

"I'm sorry... shit like that happens all the time. Um... I'm Keith by the way" He said and reached his hand out for Lance to shake.

"The name's Lance" he said with a weak smile and took Keith's hand in a firm grasp.

"Eh... This might sound a bit weird, but if you need a job I..uh.. could help you out. I work at Voltron and I can probably-"

"You work at Voltron?! That's amazing!" Lance cut him off smiling wide.

"I'm the barback, but one day my name is going to be up there!" Keith said proudly and pointed at the big neon sign decorating the Voltron building.

"Are you in a band?"

"I'm the singer.." Keith suddenly got nervous, being the lead singer in a band without any gigs wasn't something you could brag about.

"Wow, me too! Not in a band though..." Lance looked down at his feet and an awkward silence filled the space between them."Voltron huh, all the records I have are recorded there!" He finally said, breaking the awkwardness of the situation.

"...Don't you mean.. _had_?" Keith said, looking a bit guilty, not knowing if that was the right thing to correct Lance on.

"...yes... uh.. _had_ , but anyway Voltron, how did you manage that?" Not wanting to talk about his forever lost records he got back on the topic of the bar before them.

"My brother actually owns it and when I didn't have a job he got me one, so I can probably convince him to hire you" He smiled shyly as he proposed the crazy idea, but Lance just smiled brightly in return and nodded.

"Yes, I can do anything! Wow, thank you so much Keith! You really are a lifesaver"

"Don't mention it, here follow me" But Keith stopped in his tracks and turned to face Lance once again. "But whatever you do, don't mention you're a singer"

Lance gave him a confused look, then they both got swallowed by the loud sounds that was Voltron Bar and Scene.

*

"For the last time Matt, don't dance on the tables, this is the 4th one this week that we have to throw away! Tables don't grow on trees you know!"

"Well, actually-"

"Shiro!" Keith yelled and interrupted the two older men, with Lance just one step behind him.

"Keith, thank god, can you please help Matt with throwing out _another_ broken table.. and um-" Shiro's eyes landed on the brown haired boy lingering by Keith's side. "Keith, who is this?"

"Shiro, this is Lance, he needs a job!" Keith said and pushed Lance in front of him, who gave Shiro his most confident look.

"No."

"But Shiro! Come on!" Keith yelled at his brother, who clearly didn't want to listen to what his younger brother wanted to say.

"Hey Lance, buddy, you seem like a nice kid, but we don't hire _wannabe_ singers" Shiro said and put his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Bye"

"Wait, wait, wait, what do you mean by wannabe singer, you don't even know me!" Lance protested, looking offended at what the older man had just told him.

Shiro turned around and stared Lance dead in the eye as he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Let me guess, you just got here, you bought a one-way ticket to Hollywood because your family thought you had talent.."

"Probably his grandma" Matt made an input. "He also probably got dumped by his high school sweetheart before coming here!" He said, grabbed a bottle from a table nearby and drank what was left of it.  

"Right, and you probably were the lead in the school musical.." Shiro continued.

"Sound of Music" Matt added, pointing his empty bottle at the boy.

"Thanks Matt, so Lance... Did I miss anything?"

"I...um.." Lance were shocked, for the first time in his life he couldn't come up with a comeback.

"Like I thought, it's still a no" Shiro finally said and started walking away with Matt following him.

Lance looked over at Keith who just shrugged, not knowing how to deal with his own brother when he had made up his mind. But Lance had had enough of things not going his way and walked up to Shiro, making him stop in his tracks.

"I didn't actually get dumped, and the musical was Grease! _I was Danny by the way._ " He bragged, but Shiro didn't look impressed. "Please I just got mugged, and I probably will be starving in the next 48 hours!"

"And Pidge would like some help at the bar, she's been wanting to quit for weeks if she doesn't get an assistant soon" Keith said trying to help Lance out, earning a smile.

"Pidge is thinking of quitting?! Shit!" Shiro sighed. "Okay Lance, the job is yours."

"Oh my god, thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't thank me, I just ruined your life! You start working on Monday, and Keith get back to work this place is going to be a warzone because of The Galras last show that's coming up!" Shiro shouted the last part as he and Matt walked away.

"The Galras? Oh my god I love Lotor!" Lance said and turned around facing Keith. "Thank you again, Keith." He smiled wide, making Keith blush slightly at the sight.

"Uh, It's really nothing..." Keith answered nervously, doing everything to avoid looking Lance in those blue eyes.

"Say me Keith, when is your shift over?" Lance asked, stepped closer to the black haired boy, making Keith wonder if he was actually _flirting_... with _him_?

"I... It's over in like an hour... why?"

"Thinking you could maybe... show me around town?" Lance _winks_ at him. He is confident, that is one thing for sure. Keith on the other hand, not so much.

"YES! Uh, I mean, yes I can do that..." Keith smiled wide at Lance, probably blushing furiously. He really hoped he didn't read this wrong, because he would do anything to take that boy home with him.

Interrupting their moment, a loud shout came from the scene, making everyone turn their heads. Matt's enthusiastic  voice echoed, presenting the main band of the evening, as the crowd went wild.


	2. Juke Box Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith go to the record store, they find a beat up 6-string and Keith shows his skills with a guitar. They talk about their mutual love for music and how they both got into it. Some backstories. 
> 
> Shiro is stressed about taxes and Matt is trying to cheer him up, with a little help from a jukebox. How will that end?

When Lance had suggested a tour around town, Keith hadn't known where to start. It was kind of late after all and the only places open were clubs, strip clubs to be exact and that wasn't something he wanted to show Lance on the first day in Hollywood. But there was one place that came to his mind, an old record store he often visited on his way home from work now and then. And that's where he brought the cute boy. 

They were browsing through albums and sneaking glances ever so often at each other, not knowing if the other had the same warm feeling boiling up inside their chest, then shyly smiling when accidently meeting the others eyes . They were both living in the ecstasy of Rock and the slight ringing of the music lingering in their ears. Lance suddenly pulled an album out and showed it to Keith next to him.

"The Galras, live at Voltron, all time favourite! I always imagined being there, when they just started out. I learned all of their songs, sang them loudly in my room and mi mamá were my biggest fan." He laughed a bit to himself, clearly at the memories. "She was the one who told me to go, become a rockstar or whatever... Sorry I'm boring aren't I?" Lance looked over at Keith and let out a nervous laugh, he would always bore people out with his rambling.

"No! Not at all, it's actually nice hearing you talk about your family, they seem... nice..." Keith gave Lance an assuring smile and Lance's face lit up. The warm feeling was back, surrounding them and their conversation as Lance continued talking about his family and how he missed them. He talked about the beach, how he would miss the sunset and that he hoped this trip would be worth it.

"How about you Keith, what made you start a band and all?" Lance asked, tired of talking about himself, still worried Keith would find him annoying.

"Oh, well you know, Shiro bought me an acoustic guitar for my 16th birthday... Nothing to fancy, it was second-hand and a bit beat up actually. But I loved it never the less and he taught me the basics when he had the time. And I never thought about myself as a great singer or whatever, but when me and my friends started the band they somehow wanted me on vocals... We do gigs sometimes, never big ones but we take what we can get, you should... see us sometime... if you want?"

Keith told himself that he didn't just ask this handsome boy, that he had just met, out. That wouldn't be very Keith of him to do. Maybe he was reading all of this wrong after all, maybe Lance is just a really nice person and not at all interested in Keith that way. But would taking someone to a gig count as a date in the first place, they wouldn't get to talk or hang out that much... in conclusion, Keith was a mess.

Lance on the other hand just smiled, not giving in to overthinking, and put his hand on Keith's arm, squeezing it. The action made Keith tense at first, then relax and smile at him.

"Keith, I would love to see you make a fool out of yourself on stage" Lance said jokingly which made Keith push him lightly, enough to make Lance lose his balance, making him laugh.

"Hey! We're actually pretty good! You're gonna be surprised!" Keith started laughing as well, the both of them getting looks from strangers but not caring in the slightest. 

"Looking forward to it, _samurai_ " Lance managed to say between giggles.  

*          

Voltron Bar and Scene had somehow collected a mountain of taxes, and Shiro sat right in the middle of it all. With his head in his hands he just let out a sigh, wondering how would he pay everything off in the next month. He looked up at Matt screaming something at the arcade machine, probably not even close at beating his high-score. A smile spread across his face looking at the sight in front of him, he really wished he could be that carefree sometimes. He was, once, but then Voltron happened and he couldn't be some youth running around drinking, having sex and listen to rock n' roll all the time. He had to be the responsible adult.  Shiro leaned back in his office chair and groaned.

"Shiro, you alright?" Matt had stepped away from his game of Donkey Kong, probably to frustrated to continue, giving Shiro a worried look.

"It's just too much Matt, we owe so much money and I have no idea where to get it from. Yes, The Galras will bring in a lot, but there is still so much more missing. And-"

"Shiro! Breath! It's gonna be fine, we just have to book some more bands and not give away free booze. We can do this, relax..." Matt looked at Shiro with intense brown eyes, he had that determined expression Shiro knew all too well.

"Relax, hah, haven't been able to relax for the past seven years Matt." Shiro said with a smile slowly creeping up on him.

"No wonder your hair is turning white dude! But in all seriousness, we are going to be alright. No need to rip all of that beautiful hair out just yet" Matt ruffled Shiro's hair as he said this and they both started laughing. The tension in Shiro's shoulders easing, just a little bit. Matt always had this effect on him.      

"You need to loosen up, live,  and I know just the thing that will cheer you up" Matt ran over to the jukebox he had made Shiro put in his office all those years ago, skimming through records and finding what he had been looking for in just seconds.

*

"Lance, you can't seriously mean you listen to ABBA"

"They are a talented group of Swedes Keith, attractive too I might add! I love  rock with all of my heart, but a part of me will always sing along to Chiquitita..."

"You're unbelievable" Keith earned a shove from an offended Lance. "It's lucky you're cute" He then said under his breath, Lance started smiling and Keith worried he might have heard.

He didn't get the time to start planning his embarrassed escape before Lance let out a loud gasp, pointing at a section of the room selling old instruments. Keith oddly knew where this was going.

"Keith... You have to play something on that guitar..." Before he could open his mouth to argue, Lance took Keith's  arm and dragged him across the room. He really wanted to see the guy with a guitar in his hands, because he was weak for guitar players.

"Lance, I'm not so sure about this..." He snatched his arm from the grip and took a few steps away from the instruments, especially the red electric Fender guitar staring at him.

"Dude, It's not gonna bite you, come on show me what you got!" Lance tried.

"Lance... I-"

" I can bet you know some hardcore solos!"

"I-"

"I actually play some myself, but you are probably better than me and.-"

"Lance! I have stage fright!" Keith cut Lance off.  Having raised his voice  he made some people turn their heads.

"You joking?" An awkward laugh left Lance's lips, and when Keith just shook his head in response, the playful smile faded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you or anything I just really wanted to hear you play, that was selfish of me... I'm sorry"  He dropped his head, knowing he had crossed a line. He and his big mouth really had fucked this up hadn't it.

The look on Lance's face really shocked Keith, because just a second ago he was smiling wide making jokes. And he had ruined  that. He knew what he had to do as he made his way to the Fender,  picking it up. It felt natural hanging over his shoulder, different from his own, but a good different. The action made Lance lift his head with curiosity.

"I'm still nervous, so it might sound horrible... But if it can make you smile, eh... anyway, this is for you Lance".  He took a deep breath.  "Here goes nothing..." He jacked up the volume and hesitantly strummed the first chord. 

Lance recognised the song right away, listening closely to Keith's voice getting more steady as he started to lose himself in the music. It was a sight to say the least and he was right about being weak, because oh my god the guy knew his way with a guitar. Keith was building up to the chorus and Lance was ready. Ready to join in.

 _And be a_ _juke box hero_

*

Matt sang the lyrics to _I love Rock n' Roll_  as loud as he could making Shiro laugh hysterically in his chair. He wasn't  the best singer,  missing notes ever so often, but not caring in the slightest because he knew this always put his friend in a better mood. Dancing around the office and head banging in tune with the music, but always focused on Shiro. Wanting him to be as silly and carefree as himself, to just let go of being an adult for  a moment. So he danced up to him, taking his hands and practically dragging him out of his chair.

Shiro didn't move at first, just stood there and watched Matt in front of him with intense eyes. But then he gave in, because the music got to him and within just seconds they were both screaming at the top of their lungs and laughing. They felt like 19 again, when they had been young and dumb, fooling around like this in all the time in their dorm.

Then the song ended and the two men were just inches from each other, noses brushing and both out of breath. It would have been so easy to just lean in, realizing this they got flustered and broke apart. The air between them filled with tension and awkwardness, not knowing if anything should be said.

 Matt were the one to first break the silence.

"I'm gonna see if the guys need any help cleaning up". 

And then Matt ran out, and closed the door behind him, before Shiro could even process what had just happened.   

*

As the rockers sang along to their anthems into the night, families sat at home watching their TVs. On the screen  a woman loudly declared war on The Strip. She was passionate about cleaning up the city, leaving no trace of the filth that the rockers and their music had brought upon them. And she was going to start with Voltron Bar and Scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this in like a week, and I'm proud for actually trying to find happiness in writing again. That's mostly why I'm doing this, I wanna learn more from this and why not share it! I hope that someone will like it, that would be kinda amazing actually^^
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and look forward to more updates soon! Next chapter will be klance going on dates sooooo
> 
> PS. Lance would totally listen to ABBA, that will kinda make a return sometime in the story... (I love ABBA okay?)


	3. Your Best Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sex! Hateful music! and...... SEX!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to switch up some chapters to make this work, so this is more like a filler chapter in a way and not that long. 
> 
> Longer chapters are on the way!

Honerva wasn't the one to give up easy, she was a strong willed woman and everything she set her mind on would be a reality. That's why The Sunset Strip was going to be destroyed, and she was starting with the centre of it all. Voltron. As the mayor's wife she had a voice, and she used it to bring people over to her side. It wasn't that hard really, all she had to do was scare them a little bit.

"The music is hateful and all about sex and drugs! Is that what you want your children to listen to? They are going to end  up like those rockers, sleeping around and worship Satan! Is that what you want?!" Everyone in the room gasped at her words, loud "no's" echoed in the room as Honerva continued her speech. 

The meeting was with the ladies from church, whom all had children of their own and Honerva knew that this would be her way of getting them on her side in the protest. Every single one agreed with Honerva and joined in with enthusiastic answers to all of her questions. The answers she wanted of course.

In the back of the church her husband sat and watched her every move. He knew what she was capable of and didn't dare to interrupt her speech, which is why he walked out of the room. Having other business to take care of, he brought his secretary with him and together they found a quite room. It was  business that his wife couldn't know about.

*

Shiro was worried once again, not exactly over taxes this time. But about the concert only a few days away, because he knew Lotor, and that man always did what he wanted. Which could mean he wouldn't show up, and that was what made Shiro almost loose his mind. As usual, Matt was there to listen to him.

"I can't believe this whole business and the future of Voltron lays in the hands of Lotor..." Shiro said, every single word sounding like he was already done for it.

"Lotor? That man is the most unreliable human being in the whole united states! We are doomed Shiro! If that man and his band doesn't comes here this Friday we can kiss this place goodbye my friend!"

"I know! I know Matt! But right now The Galras is our only hope to get enough cash, and I know that it is a wild card but... we have to try!" Shiro sighed "I'm gonna call Lotor's manager, that may ease my nerves right now..."

Picking up the phone from his desk he called Sendak, hoping he would give him the answers he needed right now. At least something that would calm his nerves.

*

The arena was loud and you could hear the audience all scream in unison "Lotor Lotor". He was late, as usual, and he had to be on stage in the next few minutes. Someone had to get him, quick, and that was Sendak's job. As Lotor's manager he had to  put up with a lot, but mostly just Lotor being late and breaking stuff. In the middle of his search for the rockstar his cell rang. He quickly fixed the antenna and put the box looking object to his ear. "Sendak, Lotor's manager, who is it?"

"Sendak! Hey, it's me, Shiro. Just wanted to see if we're still up for Friday." The man on the other end of the call said. 

"Of course! It's The Galras last show! I'm not gonna let Lotor miss it for the world." Another staff worker waved to get Sendak's attention. "Hang on just a minute"

"Where is he?" Sendak asked the man, who looked mildly terrified.  

"In his dressing room, you better get him, because I'm not going back there!"

"What did he do?"

"HE THREW A KNIFE AT ME!"

Sendak just growled, that spoiled little brat would be the death of him. He felt like a babysitter more than a professional manager to the biggest rockstar of their time.

"Sendak? Sendak? Seeeendak?" He heard the voice from his phone, quickly remembering that Shiro still was on the other end.

"Yes, Shiro!"

"Is Lotor okay?"

"Of course he is okay! I'm actually with him right now" Outside of Lotor's dressing room stood a guard, and Sendak was actually dreading walking in. Instead he stood outside, making jokes with Shiro and pretending everything was alright with Lotor and that they would have nothing to worry about. With a quick goodbye he ended the call and took a deep breath. Bracing himself for what would be on the other side of that door.

*

Lotor was a handsome man, making women and men fall with just a look and that was what made him so powerful. He had climbed his way up the ladder of fame and right now he was on top. He had been on top for the past 7 years, and soon he would go solo. He didn't entirely know why, but Sendak had told him it would be a step in the right direction for someone as iconic as him.

He had started as just a British kid who moved to America to pursue his dreams of making music, and he had somehow found people who wanted the same thing. A group of ladies who all wanted to stand on stage and share their love for Rock, just like him. So they had started a band, with Lotor on lead vocals, and they rehearsed when they had the time for it, because they still had jobs to take care of. But then Voltron happened and they had gotten their first real gig thanks to Shiro seeing talent in the young bunch. They somehow caught the eye of a talent scout that night and that is how their ride to being famous had begun. But somewhere along the way that fame was the thing that had stared tearing them apart.

It had started with alcohol, a lot of it and that had made Lotor into someone people couldn't stand. Especially his band members, who just interacted with him when they had shows to play, but off stage they barely spoke to him anymore. He was always surrounded with fans and groups of people who wanted to sleep with him. Somehow he had just given in to the attention and lost himself in the rocker lifestyle. That's the state Sendak found him in when entered the room.

Lotor was surrounded with people who all had little to nothing to cover their bodies. The room smelled like alcohol and sex, which made Sendak wrinkle his nose at the sudden impact. It was dark with only a few light sources and in the middle of the room was a bed, and by that the pool he had demanded Sendak to get him. He made his way closer to where Lotor laid and called out to him, getting nothing in response.

"Lotor, buddy, you have to be on stage, right now..."

Slowly the pile of bodies moved away from the centre, revealing the man who had a show to attend. He drunkenly stood up and his white hair fell perfectly behind him, magically  untangling itself. "Sendak, my man, what are you doing here?"

"Lotor, you have a show... You have to be on stage!" Sendak was getting impatient, he had to deal with this every single time and he was sick of it. He had thought of quitting, but the amount of money he earned was what kept him from doing so. That kid was a true money maker.

"But, Sendak, I am on stage" Lotor walked towards the man on the other end of the room, falling into the pool placed in front of the bed. Making water splash in all kinds of different directions.

"Well, shit..." Sendak said to himself and the situation before him. He truly was done with Lotor.

*

"Ladies, we have to take control of the situation! Lotor in the devil himself! He is the definition of sex, hateful music... and..." Honerva lost her words for the first time that day, looking at the picture of a man, with long white hair and piercing eyes, that had been placed at the end of the room. A man who brought back memories she had tried to ignore all these years.

The church group all stared at her, waiting for her final statement to roll off her tongue. Honerva quickly gathered herself and shouted "...sex!" again. The group all let out gasps of surprise, making her smile wide at the wished response.

"We have to stand up, and protest for the future of this town! Are you ladies with me or not?"

In unison the group all had agreed to help Honerva out, which made a smirk creep up on her face.  Because she knew, that in no time, The Strip and Voltron would be dead to the world. She would be the cause of the destruction and make every single rocker pay for their filth they had filled her town with.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> The chapters following will go more into story because I think I'm done with introducing the characters, for now!  
> I hope you like it so far, and I will do my best to continue writing and become better at it!
> 
> (And Klance WILL be in the next one, I promise!)


	4. More Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has started working at Voltron Bar and Scene, making Keith more distracted than usual. Pidge and Hunk figure out what is going on between the two and makes a bet on who will be the one to ask the other out. Keith find out about this, and doesn't know how to feel...

"Oh my god Keith just ask him out already!" Keith quickly hushed Pidge and glared at her. He then looked around the room, making sure _a certain person_  didn't just hear them talking. And by  _a certain person,_ he meant Lance.

"Pidge, please! He is in the same building, so I would appreciate you NOT sharing this information with the whole world!"

He was helping Pidge organize the bar and refilling the stock, which obviously called for a gossip session every now and then. Of course, today, she wanted the whole story on Lance and why they had been staring at each other like lovesick puppies ever since they had arrived that morning. He had told her about the record store, and how Lance had made him play the guitar. Which made Pidge laugh, suggesting Lance should join them on all their future gigs so she wouldn't have to deal with Keith almost  running away EVERYTIME they would go on stage.

"Keith, that guy is so into you it hurts, so... why are you doing this to us, to me!?"

Keith eyed the younger girl, having known her for what felt like forever he knew something was up.

"You made a bet with Hunk again didn't you..."

Hunk and Pidge always made bets about the most random things, like if Matt would accidentally drink pickle juice, which he did one morning when he was hangover and that earned Hunk 10 bucks. But they mostly betted on things revolving around Keith... Like they had clearly done now.

"Just ask him out and I will be 20 bucks richer!"

"Now I will definitely NOT ask him out!" He paused for a second. "Wait...What did Hunk bet on..?"

*

"I can't read him Hunk, what if he's not that into me. I don't want it to get weird between us if I ask him out you know, I just started working here!"

Lance and Hunk stood in the backroom and Lance was helping him out with the restocking of supplies. Of course Hunk had seen this as a great opportunity to bond with the new college and they quickly hit it off. He had casually asked about Keith and what Lance thought of him, because Lance wasn't the one to hide his feelings very well. Hunk and Pidge shared a knowing look when they had seen the two boys pining for each other all morning, which had resulted in a stupid bet on who could convince one of them to ask the other one on a date. But Hunk had figured out that even if Lance looked quite confident, he sure wasn't behind closed doors.

Lance had started pacing in the room and kept rambling, mostly to himself.   

"Lance, calm down a bit buddy"

"He's probably not even gay, why would he be gay! The guys I fall for are never gay!"

"Lance!"

Hunk had grabbed Lance's shoulders and made him stop talking. He looked at him with the kindest face Lance had ever seen someone have and this calmed him down a bit.

"I've known Keith for 5 years and I never know what he thinks, but with you... I can see that he likes you! I have never seen him like this before... He smiles to himself Lance! He never does that but when you walked in this morning, you should have seen him!"

Lance's cheeks turned a deep pink from what Hunk had just told him. He couldn't really believe what he had heard, because that means there was hope for him! Things could work out and that would be a first for him. He started smiling to himself and then gave Hunk a hug. _Man, Hunk really was a huggable guy_ , he thought to himself before letting go and skipping out of the room.

He had to find Keith right away.

*

"I can't believe you bet on me and Lance!"

"Keith, we are waaaay past this talk, you know we bet on everything... Why so upset now... wait..." a smug smile spread on her face. "You're nervous he's gonna ask you out!"

A blush spread on Keith's face which confirmed what Pidge had just said was true. She had never seen Keith like this before, he may have had crushes ever so often on guys, but this was different.

"I... Yes, okay! I'm nervous because he is good-looking and he may be into me and that is freaking me out!"

"Keith... you know there is nothing to be afraid of right?"

"But there is Pidge, what if I fuck this up, then he is just going to be another person I scared away!"

"Keith... Lance isn't scared of you... I would know, I was scared of you when I was like six... But Lance, he doesn't look at you with fear... It's... something else..."

"I wish I knew wha-"

Keith was interrupted by Lance running into the room with a determined look on his face. He quickly locked his eyes on Keith and made his way towards the bar where he stood.

"Keith!" He was out of breath, and Keith's heart quickened in his chest at the sight of Lance. The doubting thoughts being blocked out by hundreds of new ones all about what Lance could want from him.

"Keith, I... Would you... Ugh Lance just ask him!" Lance smacked himself on the head. "Keith, may I take you out on a date?"

"NO!" Pidge yelled, putting her face in her hands and groaned loudly. After all, she just lost 20 dollars.

"I... Lance... I..." Keith was in shock, he wasn't prepared for this to happen and not so soon but oh my god, Lance just asked him out and all he could do was stand there staring at him like a fool. He had so say something! "..yes".

That three letter word made Lance's face light up brighter than the sun and as a reaction he hugged Keith tightly. Keith didn't know where to put his hands but they slowly made their way around Lance and squeezing him carefully. He wasn't used to hugs, or personal contact at all for that matter, but Lance made him feel... safe? It was a weird feeling, especially considering he had only known the guy for less than a week. Lance was the first one to break the hug, clearly embarrassed by the act and that they had gotten an audience. 

"See you after the shift then! Well I need to get back to my hotel and change, so meet me at 8? And bring your guitar!" Lance said and walked away, not knowing how to hide the huge smile on his face.

Keith just stared after him as he walked across the room, and smiled just as wide as his two friends behind him.

"Pay up Pidge" Keith said smugly facing her.

"Uuuuuuuuuuugh" She tried protesting, but Hunk got his money like promised and Keith just laughed at her.

*

When Keith's shift ended he quickly said his goodbyes to everyone and drove home on his bike. As soon as he got to his apartment he quickly changed into his favourite leather jacket and his least dirty jeans. He'd never been on a proper date with a guy before, just casual hook-ups when he felt like it. Which kind of made him a nervous mess, because what did you even do on a date? He really hoped Lance had more experience with that sort of thing, he at least seemed like the person to have had a fair share of partners.

It was almost time for him to meet Lance and he took a last look at himself in the mirror before he grabbed his guitar, which laid on his bed, and exited the building. The nightlife of Hollywood had always been his favourite thing about the place, because he somehow felt like the city was alive. And he somehow felt less... isolated, even when he would just be alone in his apartment. He too felt alive, more than ever tonight as he started up the bike and felt the wind pressing against his body. And the night had only started.

*

Lance stood outside of his hotel waiting, in an oversized jeans jacket (that he had gotten from his older brother) and a smile he couldn't hide even if he wanted to. Keith had actually said yes when he asked him out, he still couldn't believe it! He was used to guys punching him in the face when he showed them some kind of romantic interest, or angry makeout sessions with football players who claimed they "weren't gay". So he had only ever dated girls before, because he liked girls too. Which meant the situation he was in was quite new to him, but he wouldn't let that stop him from having a great time with Keith. The guy liked him and he wouldn't let himself ruin that for anything!

He had only waited for about 5 minutes before Keith showed up, and Lance's smile grew wider (if that was ever possible at this point).

"Nice ride man! Where are you taking me on this bad boy? I know I asked you out, but I really don't know this town yet and-"

"Lance it's okay, I know just the place!"

Keith motioned for Lance to get on the motorcycle with him and gave him his spare helmet. Lance got on behind Keith and put the helmet over his head.

"You're gonna need to hold onto me, if you don't wanna fall off that is"

Lance put his hands around Keith's stomach and in that moment Keith couldn't breathe. He could feel his heart in his ears and the flush of his face. He was glad Lance couldn't see him like this.

"Is this okay?" Lance asked, unsure and equally embarrassed about the situation. 

"Ah... ehm... a bit tighter?" Keith swallowed hard as he felt Lance press closer to him and if Lance hadn't heard his heartbeat before, he clearly did now.  "That's good, are you ready?" He somehow managed to say and heard a "yes", he then started up the bike and they were soon racing on the roads and Keith was in his element. Lance on the other hand let out a high pitched scream every now and then when Keith made a quick turn, making Keith chuckle.

*

The view from the Hollywood-sign really had Lance in awe. But it was nothing in comparison to what Keith saw before him where he was seated on the ground. Lance really was beautiful, his brown hair flowing in the mild wind and tan skin which Keith wanted to gently touch. Lance was like the sun, even in the evening he was shining brightly.

"So...Keith, why did you come to Hollywood? I don't think I asked you about that" Lance said, breaking the silence and faced Keith.

"Well... Had some trouble at home and knew Shiro owned a place here, so I packed my stuff and left... Haven't heard anything from them since, so I guess they didn't care after all..." Keith explained, not showing much emotions.

"But... They are your family..." Lance tried.

"No... My family left me and Shiro many years ago, these people weren't family at all... They never were. They hated us... and when Shiro left, life was hell... I've never felt more alone... Fuck, I'm sorry..." Keith wiped away the tears before they could fall, not wanting to ruin everything by being his usual broken self.

Lance stepped closer to where Keith was sitting and took a seat beside him. He didn't say a word, but the gesture of putting his hand over Keith's was better than anything he could have said. They stayed like that, not saying much and just taking in their surroundings. The one to break the silence this time was Keith, who cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I brought the guitar... Like you asked me to, was there a reason for that?"

Lance suddenly jumped up, startling Keith, like he remembered something important.

"Yes! I wanted to show you something, here take my hand!" Lance held his hand out for Keith to grab and he pulled him up. "I'm gonna get it, stay here!"      

A confused Keith's eyes followed the other as he retrieved the guitar from where Keith's bike stood. Lance was quick to undress it's case and hurried back to Keith, grabbing his arm and dragging him over to one of the many spotlights placed to light up the sign.

"Okay, so I wrote a song... It's not finished or anything, and I don't even have my own guitar so I've been going to music stores figuring this out and well... It's about you..." Lance looked shyly at Keith, which sure as hell wasn't usual for him, he was never shy. "I'm gonna stop blabbering and start singing, here it goes! Be prepared to be amazed, mullet boy"

The melody was simple and nothing to fancy, but then Lance started singing and Keith felt like the ground opened under his feet. The boy was beautiful and could sing! He had heard him singing in the record store that day, but that had mostly been jokingly and Keith had concentrated on not fucking up his guitar playing. But now all his focus was on Lance, and he lost himself in the way his voice hit every single note perfectly. He was falling, and he may as well be falling for the boy being nothing less than perfect.

When Lance stopped he looked over at Keith, waiting for him to say something. But at this point Keith had learned that actions spoke more than words and rushed over to Lance, not missing a beat and kissed him. Something he had wanted to do since they first met.

The kiss was just a peck on the lips and Keith pulled away, he wasn't always the person to make spontaneous decisions in the heat of the moment, but Lance brought out this side of him. He made him want to throw himself out there and do something stupid, which was exactly what he had just done.

"I-I-I'm sorry Lance, that... Just your song made me.. ehh..."

"Do it again"

Lance put the guitar down and stepped closer to Keith, making his face flush a deep red. They were so close Keith could feel Lance's breath ghosting over his lips.

"Do it again Keith, if you dare that is" There was a challenge his words and Keith never backed down from a challenge, ever.

The next kiss was more passionate and Lance kissed back likewise. Their hands found their way around the other and they just wanted to be closer. Hands found their way into hair, fingers dragging through it tenderly. Every touch felt like electricity and none of them could get enough of it. It was addictive and they were both lost in the high of the moment of warmth and safety that the other provided. The kiss broke when the two boys gasped for air and their eyes met, taking the other in completely and lips twitched into smiles.

*

They had somehow stumbled into Keith's apartment later that night, never breaking the heated kisses on the way in. Everything was burning, the hands touching bare skin, lips leaving marks and sweet whispers only for the other to hear. Everything felt so tender and Keith couldn't remember a time when he had felt like this. He wanted to show Lance how much he wanted him, liked him, and that was best to do with actions. Rather than poorly chosen words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm finally done with this chapter! Took a bit longer than expected but here it is! This and the next one will be very Klance centred and then it's time for the #drama. 
> 
> I feel like I'm starting to get the hang of this way of writing, and I want to become even better!  
> Anyways, thanks for reading and look forward to a new update next week (I hope!) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I would love some feedback and just know what you think so far, that would keep me motivated to continue this.
> 
> I will try updating this as often as possible, once a week is the goal!


End file.
